It's My Life
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: The Silver Alchemist Isaac Thompson takes his work and life at his own pace. When guarding Major General Hakuro on the way back to central he meets the Elrics and finds himself doing overtime to help them in their quest. R & R


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist just the words below

A/N: This was altered slightly to fit the setting better

**Chapter **_**I**_

_**The meeting**_

"Oh to be a cloud" the man mumbled out loud as he gazed out the window of the train carriage he was in. "To float about at one's own pace with only the wind to guide it"

"With all due respect Major Thompson sir" the man sitting from him said before quickly glancing around him at the other passengers in the carriage then leaning closer to the major and whispered "This is no time to be thinking about clouds. We have a _special _passenger with familyup front and after this stop we'll have to be on guard for hijackers"

Major Isaac Thompson the 'Silver Alchemist' sighed as he looked over at Falman. He knew that Major general Hakuro and his family was riding in the front car back to central and that he was to be part of the guard on the trip home. He also knew that there were two men in this very carriage who were part of the gang going to hijack the train and that they would strike anytime after they left the last station between here and central. Pushing his rose tint wire-rimmed glasses up his nose he looked Falman in the eye.

"Just because we're on the last stretch doesn't mean that we have to tighten the noose"

"But-"

"Keep your cool or you'll blow our cover" Thompson interrupted "And call me Isaac or something that doesn't have my title"

He said that last part with finality as if saying 'discussion over' before turning back to the window. Falman seeing that the conversation was closed got up and headed to the front car to check up on the rest of his team - and to see if Major Hughes was finally of the switch board.

Isaac knew why he was here. He had taken the assignment so he could avoid promotion again. The look on Mustangs face when he found out he was getting it on Isaacs's suggestion was priceless according to Hughes. Looking out the window Isaac blinked in amazement at what he saw.

A couple of travellers had just showed up at the station the train was at. One was at the nearby payphone making a call to someone whilst the other was at a bread stall.

While that in itself was not strange or suspicious in anyway their appearances defiantly were. The one at the stall was in a suit of bluish-green armour that was probably as tall as Major Armstrong himself. The one at the payphone was almost literally half the size of the suit wearer wearing a red trench coat.

'An excellent example of a strange couple' he thought as the train whistled overhead signalling final boarding. Getting more comfortable he decided to savour the remaining peace by snoozing until the hijacking commenced. The sound of clanking footfalls as he let sleep take hold told him that the odd couple were also onboard.

"I can't get a solid read on this Mustang guy yet" said Edward Elric as he munched one of the buns. He glanced up at Alphonse who despite being _a_ suit of armour was his younger brother. "What kind of guy do you think he is?"

If Alphonse was listening he might have heard the question. His attention was on a little girl that was peeking at him from the seat behind Ed. Giving a little wave he sighed as she ducked away.

"Brother" he asked getting his attention. "Am I scary?"

"Please. You're kindness in a can" Ed answered back remembering all the times Al would worry over injured animals or himself when he was still flesh and blood. He was about to ask what brought it up when a voice from the seat behind him spoke.

"Look mommy he's strange" it was supposed to be quiet so that only the girl's mother could hear but unfortunately Al also heard.

"Strange?" he whimpered almost high pitched making it sound like he was starting to cry.

"That's not very nice Marin" her mother scolded. "You shouldn't treat him like that"

"But mommy look at him he must like armour a lot to wear it everywhere, even on a train. Do you think he gets hot?"

Whilst mother and daughter were having said conversation Ed was starting to see red. Getting up to tell the girl to leave his brother alone and mind her own business he stopped short when he saw that the girl was probably voicing the thought's of everyone else in the carriage – minus the guy sleeping across from them – because they were looking at the brothers suspiciously as if they were going to rob the carriage.

"Nothing to see here folks. Nope! Nothing out of the ordinary" he said as he sank back into his seat his anger put out like a dying candle. "Geez Al. No one told us we had booked seats in the _Normalcy Express._

Al looked down in sorrow. It was not his fault he looked like this. All he and his brother did was try and bring their mother back to life using alchemy's forbidden art; human transmutation. That night they discovered the reason why it was forbidden.

He was brought out of his sorrow by the sound of laughter. Looking up he saw Marin laughing and waving at him. Ed, who had been staring at his feet in the same train of thought, looked up.

"There you see?" he said grinning "She's not scared she likes you, right? He added

Marin nodded before staring down at Ed's right arm. Following her gaze he saw that his automail arm was showing between his shirt sleeve and glove. He wasn't hiding it because he thought he was inhuman, the person who made it and his left leg put her heart and soul into making them, he hid them so people did not pity or steer clear of him. Looking back at Marin he could see that she was just curious so he pulled back his sleeve.

"Cooler than skin huh?" he asked.

Marin nodded before being pulled back into her seat. The brothers grinned to one another before Ed lay down on his seat thinking that the rest of the trip would be peaceful.

Isaac cautiously opened one eye to peek at the two brothers. He had feigned sleeping the moment he heard Mustangs name and was amazed with what he had heard.

'They must be those brothers that Hughes and Mustang were yapping about the other day' he mused 'The big ones voice sounds childish and hollow whilst the short one-'

At this Ed sneezed.

'-is sensitive about his height and has automail limbs'

He was cut from his musings by the sound of rushing feet. The next second Falman was in front of him but staring at the brothers.

"He's right there is another one" he said indicating he was just off the phone from Mustang "And he is kind of small"

Isaac did not have time to wonder how the kid would react for as soon as the word left his mouth then Eds eyes shot open.

"Whoyoucallingaruntsotinyhecanonlybeseenwithamagnifiyingglass!? You jerk!" He practically yelled his limbs flailing madly.

'Un-der-state-ment' Isaac thought thinking back to when he thought that Ed was sensitive about his height. It was like saying Armstrong was a little enthusiastic about his heritage. Falman, getting the brunt of the assault, backed away a few paces in case Ed decided to attack the insulter.

"Relax kid. The Colonel said it I was just repeating-"

Isaac could not see what was happening but judging by the way Falman suddenly went silent followed by the familiar sound of pistols getting cocked he figured the hijackers had made their move.

"No heroes today" he heard one of the hijackers say "Everybody shut up and put your hands in the air. Or say hello to a bullet" he added menacingly.

'Guess it's time to go to work' Isaac sighed giving a big yawn that drew the attention of the hijackers. One of them walked towards him moving so he was between the brothers Elric and Isaac.

"We boring you mister?"

The next thing he knew someone had struck him in the back of the head with an iron bar or club before losing consciousness. The someone was Ed whilst the weapon was his automail leg. The force of the blow sent the hijacker flying into his accomplice who was the struck by Al whilst he was recovering.

"Fast work" said Isaac as he went over to Falman ignoring the complaints of the passengers.

"You're just lucky I caught on to your scheme" Ed replied in a cocky yet confident tone.

"Brother" Al moaned as he saw Ed was starting to show off. Isaac just shrugged as he undid the ropes binding Falman.

"You were right sir" Falman said dejectedly "I lost my cool and it blew our cover"

Isaac just shook his head as he stood up. "They were gonna strike before we reached Central anyway. It'll be safe to say there's gonna be at least two 'jackers per car then maybe three or four with Major General, not including their ringleader..."

"W-wait a minute! You knew?!" Ed practically yelled his earlier act completely forgotten.

"If so then why didn't you act sooner?" Al chipped in a calmer note.

"They would've just said they were mercs or something" Isaac countered before turning to look at the two giving them a better look at him. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to above the elbows over a dark grey vest, a pair of black trousers with several chains Ed realised to be silver and a pair of dark brown hiking boots that went halfway up his shin, his hair was a few shades darker than Eds and was in a ponytail that reached to his knees whilst his eyes were a dark green colour. On his hands were seven silver rings, one per finger, which Ed noticed bore miniscule transmutation circles. "Isaac Thompson"

"Edward Elric" Ed threw back.

"I'm Alphonse Elric" Al put in.

They watched as Isaacs eyes went from one Elric to the other as if trying to figure out what their relationship was. He then shrugged before walking past them to the rear door of the carriage. As he reached the door he turned to them. "Well then shall we?"

They got the message. Ed followed Isaac whilst Al went with Falman.

"Will brother be okay?" he asked Falman.

"Don't worry" Falman reassured him "He may seem like a layabout but Major Thompson's a force to be reckoned with. When he wants to anyway"

The moment Ed stuck his head above the car roof he was immediately buffeted by the trains slipstream. One wrong move and he would be sent onto the tracks behind them or taking his last bath seeing as they were over water just now.

"Having second thoughts Shorty" Isaac called from where he was on the roof.

Ignoring the comment Ed braced himself against the wind and began to follow at a slower pace, it was his first train walk after all.

Meanwhile down below Al and Falman were making short work of the other hijackers. All Al had to do was stand at the car door and Falman would call via the phone that they needed backup from the next car. The backup would open the door, see Al, fire and get hit with the ricochet.

"Why do they all do that?" Al asked as they tied up the wounded. "I keep telling them _not_ to shoot yet they shoot me. Maybe _I am _scary"

"Look at it from their point of view" said Falman as he bandaged one of the hijackers "What would you do if you came through the door to see a guy in armour right in front of you?"

"Shoot I guess"

"You know" Falman paused as he finished bandaging the hijacker "Know that I think about it. _Why _are you wearing armour?"

Al froze wondering how to answer _that _question when another hijacker showed up, probably to find out what the ruckus was all about. Al just stayed silent knowing what would happen.

"Hey Major Thompson sir!" Ed yelled as he struggled against the wind.

"Just call me Isaac" he called back 'My name with any title makes me sound _old_' "What is it?"

"What's your job in the military?"

"State alchemist" was the reply before adding "Heads up!"

Ed, who was wondering if the guy knew Mustang and the offer made to him and his brother, was brought back to Amestris by the warning followed by an overhanging branch. Unable to avoid it Ed braced himself in time. The force of the impact sent him tumbling off the roof into thin air before something grabbed his right arm and pulled him back on. Looking at his arm Ed saw some type of grabbing claw connected to a thin chain that led to an arm cannon that Isaac held in his right hand. Balancing himself Ed allowed Isaac to reel him in towards the opposite end of the car.

"Thanks" Ed sighed as he got his breath back.

"Don't mention it" Isaac said as he transmutated the claw shot into the chains that were missing around his right leg. Ed saw this and was impressed.

"So those rings allow you to perform alchemy and by combining one of them with any of the other six gives you a wide range of materials to use"

Isaac was actually surprised. No one had been able to understand his 'style' as he calls it until he explained it himself.

"You deserve a medal Mr Edward Elric. No one's been able to surprise Isaac since the Fuhrer himself" Ed and Isaac looked over the edge to see a man with short jet black hair, scruffy goatee and glasses on the connection bridge. "I'm Major Hughes an old friend of Mustangs"

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah" Hughes said as he climbed up to the roof of the next car "He's always bragging about that stupid promotion"

"He'll be changing his tune before long" said Isaac as he jumped the gap between the cars "Higher the rank bigger the work load"

"That why you turned it down Isaac?" Hughes asked before turning to Ed "You coming Ed?"

"Uh yeah sure" he called back trying to get his head around all that happened in the last few minutes.

"Keep lookout Ed" Isaac said as they reached the tender car "Me and Hughes will liberate the drivers' cabin then we'll work on a plan to _flush_ _out_ the rest in the first carriage"

Ed just grumbled as he watched Hughes and Isaac head towards the cabin. He saw Isaac make a distraction on his side of the cabin to allow Hughes to get in from the other side. The yelp of pain must have been Isaacs cue for he swung feet first through the window on his side and Ed distinctly heard the meeting boot and face had.

A sound behind him made Ed turn round. One of the hijackers was checking the roofs from a hatch on the first carriage. At the sight of the rifle Ed jumped over the side and clung to the ladder as he heard the bullet ricochet off the roof.

"Hey! You okay?!" Hughes called. He had leaned out the window to see what was happening only to pull his head back in when the hijacker fired a second round.

Taking a piece of chalk from his pocket Ed quickly drew a transmutation circle on the side of the train. Activating it he transmuted the top of the tender box into a cannon.

'I'll show him I'm no pushover' he thought as he fired the cannon sending the hijacker back down the hatch. 'Bull's-eye!'

"Aw man that was smooth!" remarked Hughes before he was shoved aside by the driver.

"Hey you!" he yelled to Ed "Don't mess with that tender. It's the life of this train!"

"Right sorry!" Ed called back. 'Box of tender' he thought as he mulled over a few things in his head. An evil grin broke out over his face as he remembered what Isaac said earlier. 'Well he did want a way to flush them out'

"I take it you caught on?" came Isaacs approaching voice. Ed did not even turn round but started drawing a transmutation circle.

"Oh you'll see"

"Well I can't say 'I've seen that every other day' can I huh?" Hughes chuckled. He looked around the compartment that he Isaac, Ed and Al were in hoping to get a response. Isaac was staring out the window apparently oblivious to the rest of them, Al just kept quiet and Ed kept his eyes fixed on his right arm. The trio basically ignored him.

It was rather unusual for a hostage rescue. Ed had taken Isaacs words literally by transmuting a water pipe that connected the tender box to the front car, then after giving the hijackers a final warning he let the car fill with water. Al and Falman then opened the rear door sending the hijackers into a transmuted cage.

"Brother?" Al called out to Ed. He had been staring at his right arm ever since Bald, the ring leader of the hijackers, told him that the state never trusts those with automail. Ed had replied by breaking Balds automail arm then slugging him one in the face.

"I'm alright Al" Ed said fixing his usual grin on his face.

"Don't let those words get to you" Isaac said as he turned to face Ed. "Cause for one thing they didn't trust him due to that gun upgrade and two your tin limbs look like they came from a scrap yard"

If Isaac had said that to get a rise out of Ed then he was not disappointed. Ed had put on his most fearsome glare and said something that sounded like;

"Dontyougocallingwinrysfirstandsecondmasterpiecesscrap! Youslackajerk!"

Isaac in reply seemed unfazed as he turned back to the window "That's one way for a girl to give her heart away, putting it into the automail she made for her boyfriend"

"With alchemic skill like his I'm not surprised" Hughes chipped in. Al just stayed silent trying not to laugh out loud whilst Ed went quiet his face as red as his coat.

The remainder of the trip went rather quickly. Once at Central the military were waiting to pick up the hijackers lead by the 'Flame' alchemist Lt Col Roy Mustang.

"Interesting strategy Lt Col" Isaac said when he was passing the commanding officer stopping when he was just in his peripheral vision.

"Care to elaborate Major Thompson?" the dark haired soldier asked.

"I go in case those brothers _don't_ show for the ride and if they do I aid them in getting their place in the exam" Isaac explained before adding on a lighter note "You and I should play chess sometime might be fun"

"If I win you'll have to accept the next promotion you're given" Mustang countered "And I'll have you know I'm quite the opponent"

"Darn. That means I'll have to try" Isaac threw back but not sounding at all worried "I'll send my report through the mail. Bye"

With that he headed off towards the exit before the Lt Cols voice called out "You forgot about the part where if the Elrics did show you would look after them until tomorrow"

Isaac just chuckled "In that case I'll bring my report and chess set in then as well" he called back before continuing on the sound of rushing footsteps ment the brothers were catching up to him. 'Memo to self suggest Mustangs _rival_ next time offered promotion'

Thanks to 'Megami no Senshi Yami' for the advice


End file.
